Discovered
by Elizabeth White
Summary: Danny's secret is out. Will he be able to dodge the police?
1. DNA abnormalities

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom

Discovered

Chapter one

**At the Nasty Burger...**

Sam and Danny smiled as they shared a soy-shake. Normally, Danny wouldn't eat any vegetarian food, but for his girlfriend, Sam Manson, he could make an acceptation.

It has been a month since Danny asked Sam to go steady, and they were enjoying every moment. _I never realized till Sandra attacked how much Sam meant to me,_ Danny thought. For the moment, their world was happy.

Danny, looking up, saw that Guys in White entering. Danny cringed as he saw them pull out scanners. _Probably looking for me as Danny Phantom, _Danny thought.

"Danny, don't worry. They don't know your secret, plus, their scanners can't pick you up anyway." Right when Sam said that, the Guys in White picked up Danny's ecto-signature. Danny gasped as the agents started to walk toward him.

"Sam, I suggest we get out of here."

"Danny, here's 10 cents. Transform and let's get out of here." Danny ran to the bathroom, transformed in the bathroom, and flew out. He then grabbed Sam and flew up amid the screams of the onlookers.

"Phantom is escaping." Agent 1 said.

"Get him!" They ran out and came upon Danny Fenton running away with Sam Manson.

"We've lost him! Again!" Agent 2 was exasperated at the loss.

**At Fenton works... **

Danny, Sam, and Tucker were discussing the incident at the Nasty Burger. Tucker, as usual, was adding his fair share of talk.

"Seriously, Danny, you need to be careful. If those Guys in White find out who you really are, they'll never leave you alone."

"Tuck, I know. It's been a week since I destroyed the Reality Gauntlet and I'm wondering if I should've done that. If ANYONE finds out my secret NOW, I'm dead!" Danny's concern was etched in his face.

"Danny, relax. The Guys in White will never find out your secret."

"I hope you're right, Sam. If they ever found out, I'd be safe nowhere. I'd be an international fugitive."

"Danny! Can you come down here?" Jack Fenton, Danny's father and a ghost hunter, was calling. Danny groaned as he went downstairs.

"Danny, I know you're excited about your girlfriend, but could you please remember your chores?"

"But Dad..."

"But nothing! You promised me you'd remember your chores."

"But Dad, between being a kid and dating, I can't seem to find the time."

"If you can't find the time, you'll be forbidden to date Sam."

"But Dad..."

"But nothing! End of discussion."

**At the Manson's...**

"Sam, I just don't see why you enjoy dating that Danny Fenton." Mr. Manson wasn't happy that his daughter was dating Fenton's son. Why couldn't she have chosen Tucker? At least he was normal.

"Dad, who I date, it is none of your business!"

"It is as long as you live under my roof!"

"What are you talking about?" Mrs. Manson walked into the room, confused.

Mr. Manson jumped up, walked to his wife, and whispered in her ear what was going on. Mrs. Manson gasped.

"Sam, I can't believe a Manson would have such poor taste!"

"Mom! Like I said to Dad, it's none of your of your business! I'm going to my room." Sam marched off to her room, infuriated. How dare they judge her!

**At the Safe Hotel...**

Agent One reviews data on Danny Phantom. Agent Two looks at his DNA. Both see something strange.

"Hmmm... according to my research and the data from that ghost suit, Sam Manson and Tucker Foley are clearly friends with the ghost boy."

"What about Danny Fenton?"

"Oddly enough, he has never been seen with the ghost boy. For some reason, he disappears."

"Not to mention the fact that when Danny Fenton appears, Danny Phantom disappears." Suddenly, the DNA scanner blinked, indicating an abnormality in Phantom's DNA

**At the movies...**

Danny and Sam are watching a movie together, without Tucker. Danny wraps Sam in one arm while she leans into him. They are such a cute couple.

Suddenly, Danny's ghost sense goes off. He looks around but sees no ghost. Then his eye catches a glimpse of a green-skinned, Goth girl with black hair and glowing, red eyes.

"Do what you've got to do, Danny." Sam whispered this, as they were still in a theater.

Running off to the bathroom, Danny transformed into Danny Phantom, a teen hero in a black and white suit with a DP symbol on the front. Flying into the theater, he knocked the ghost into a different room.

"Who are you?" Danny's curiosity prompted him to ask.

"I am Nightmare, Mistress of your worst fears. Watch." Out of nowhere, spiders appeared.

"Ahhh!" Danny had never cared for spiders. Remembering a mind trick his sister Jazz had taught him, he pretended they were all chocolate.

"Why are my powers not affecting you? They affect everyone!" Angry, she grabbed Danny's suit and blasted him with a red, ectoplasmic energy beam. Danny flew back into the wall, and Nightmare escaped. Sighing, Danny Phantom walked into the bathroom, transformed, and walked out as Danny Fenton.


	2. Exposed

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom

Chapter 2

**At the Safe Hotel...**

"I simply cannot believe it. How can a ghost have HUMAN DNA!" Agent 1 was baffled.

"I don't know, but if my calculations are correct, this means that any young male living in Amity Park could be the ghost boy."

"Time to start our search."

**At Casper High...**

Danny looked nervous. This is because of the government interrogation. The Guys in White, having realized that Danny Phantom was half-human, had decided to interrogate every teenager in town, especially Tucker and Sam.

Therefore, Danny had a reason to be nervous. One slipup by his friends or sister could mean disaster. He already knew what their reaction would be and he didn't want to repeat the experience.

"Danny Fenton, you're next." Agent 1 was eager to interrogate this certain young man. Danny Fenton, a young man that should have been seen with the ghost boy, was NEVER seen with the ghost boy. This aroused the agents' suspicions. Could this boy be the ghost boy?

Danny entered the interrogation room, one of the janitor's closets. It had a bright light and a single chair. Fortunately, for Danny, there was no lie detector.

"Mr. Fenton, we're going to ask you pointblank. Do you know the ghost boy?"

"No." That was a lie, or course. Danny knew the ghost boy because he WAS the ghost boy.

"Alright. You're free to go." Danny didn't notice the sacks of DNA samples.

**At the Nasty Burger...**

"Danny, are you okay? You've been jumpy since the interrogation." Sam's concern flowed out in her words.

"No, Sam, I'm not okay. According to the news last night, the government is running DNA scans on Amity Park's teens. If they run it on my DNA, I'm doomed.

"Danny, RELAX. The Guys in White will never get to you." Tucker wanted his friend to calm down.

"Maybe you're right, Tuck." Tucker couldn't have been more wrong.

**At the government research facility...**

"All the boys 12 and under have been scanned. Time to start on the teenagers." The agents, after collecting DNA samples from every human in Amity Park, are scanning male and female DNA for traces of ectoplasm. (They think Phantom can morph into the opposite gender at will.)

"Subject: Danny Fenton. Age: 14. Parents: Jack and Maddie Fenton. Running scans now." After a few moments, the computer declared the DNA a match.

"We have our pert."

**At Amity Park's city hall...**

"Sam, I can't relax. The Guys in White suddenly come to town, the mayor's called a town meeting, and he insists **I** come. I'm a minor. I can't vote or anything. Why would they want me, of all people, to be there!"

"Danny, you need to chill. Everything will be fine." Tucker was really worried about his friend's state.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Order. Order. Our first order of business is an announcement from the government's Guys in White." The agents stepped forward.

"We've done painstakingly difficult research on your public ghost enemy number 1." Danny started to edge out of the building. "After taking DNA samples from the ghost and potential hybrids, we've come to a conclusion." Danny started to run, fast. "Danny Fenton is none other than Danny Phantom!" Police immediately blocked Danny's only way out.

_If I can't get out the human way, I'll get out the ghost way_, Danny thought. Turning himself invisible and grabbing Sam and Tucker, Danny flew out of the building with his friends in tow.

**At the park...**

Danny stops and lands in a secluded area, away from the crowds. Turning human, Danny sighs. _Great, now the government knows my secret. That chair I sat in must have grabbed some of my DNA. Now I'll have to run away from home. Sam's parents will force her to break up with me and I'll never see my family again..._

"Danny, earth to Danny." Sam needed to get him back to reality.

"Yeah, Sam?"

"If you're going to run away from home, you'd better get your stuff before the government surrounds your house."

"Alright. Goodbye, Sam." Danny kissed her on the mouth. "Goodbye, Tuck." Danny gave Tucker a hug.

**At Fenton works...**

"I can't believe our son is the ghost boy!" Jack felt confused and baffled. Danny entered the room, invisible, of course.

"Once Danny gets home, we need to talk to him." Danny paused to listen to the conversation. "We both know Danny isn't evil. Maybe he can't control his ghost half. After all, ghosts are evil." Maddie sighed after that statement. Both of them knew it wasn't true. Danny quietly flew into his room and started packing.


	3. Captured

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. If I accidentally use your ideas, I apologize. Please don't sue me.

Chapter 3

**At the Manson's...**

"Sam, we want to speak to you." Mr. and Mrs. Manson looked angry. Sam had known something like this would happen with Danny's secret being exposed to the entire town.

"Sam, did you know Danny Fenton was the ghost boy?"

"Yes, I did, but all he's done is good. He never attacked the mayor and he saved the town from Pariah Dark, the evil ghost king. All he's done is good and all you've done is made him out to be the bad guy!" Sam's passion caught her parents by surprise.

"Is this true, Sam? Has Danny really been using his powers for good?" Mrs. Manson didn't want to judge without all the information.

"What about the time he robbed a bank?" Mr. Manson didn't want his daughter hanging out with a ghost, even if the ghost **was**half-human.

"Danny was being controlled. Plus, before he was being controlled, he tried to stop a robbery."

"Either way, Sam, you're forbidden to see Danny. Go to your room." Sam stomped off to her room.

**At the outskirts of Amity Park...**

Danny Phantom looked back at the city he'd grown up in. _Thanks to one DNA scan, I have to leave this city unprotected,_ Danny thought. He flew off, tears threatening to fall.

**At Fenton works...**

"Where's Danny? He should've been home an hour ago." Maddie said this to Jack, her husband.

"I know, unless he's been arrested." Jack was as worried as Maddie.

"I'll call the police department." Maddie reached for the phone, and then dialed 911. "Hello? May I speak to the police department concerning Danny Phantom?...Oh, I see...okay...okay...yes, yes, of course...bye." Maddie's face, concern etched in every feature, said it all.

"Danny ran away from home, didn't he?" Jack had to know. He was, after all, his only son.

"Yes. Danny isn't in the city and a white haired teen with a black and white jumpsuit was sighted leaving town. Oh, Jack, we've lost our baby boy!" Maddie sobbed and Jack held her close.

**In Wisconsin...**

Danny landed in front of Vlad's house. He needed a place to stay, and it was either Vlad or the park.

Ding-dong. Vlad heard the doorbell and answered it. _I_ _wonder who it could be,_ Vlad thought. He was shocked to see Danny Phantom at his door.

"Why, young Daniel, what a pleasure it is to see you. Come to join me at last?"

"No, Plasmius, I'm here to ask it I can stay for the night." Danny was desperate.

"No, Daniel, you may not. Do you seriously think I'd let an enemy in my house?"

"You let my dad into your house."

"Yes, but he's not a hybrid, unlike you. I suggest you leave before I get mad." Danny flew off without a word.

Unknown by Danny, Vlad had been the one that supplied the Guys in White with Phantom's DNA, using the information he'd gathered for his clones. Vlad smiled and called to inform them of Danny's visit.

**At a park in Wisconsin...**

Danny landed and transformed back into Danny Fenton. Finding a bench, he laid down and wrapped himself in his blanket to sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny woke up with a start. Transforming, he flew up and saw policemen combing the area. Suddenly, one spotted him.

"Up there! Get him!" The police fired their ecto-weapons, supplied by the government. Danny created a shield of ecto-energy.

"Fire ectoplasm!" Immediately, Danny was dragged down by ectoplasm.

"Station, this is Officer Ted. We have the ghost boy in custody, repeat; we have the ghost boy in custody." Officer Ted handcuffed Danny in cuffs he couldn't escape. Danny was trapped.

**At the police station in Amity Park...**

"Crimes committed by Danny Phantom: Assault, robbery, and attempted escape from the law. What do you have to say to these charges, Mr. Fenton?" The officers looked at Danny.

"I never did any of that stuff! The mayor was possessed in the so-called assault and I was being controlled in the robbery!"

"Do you have any evidence of this?"

"Yes, he does!" Sam barged into the room.

"Sam! What are you doing here? I thought your parents would lock you in your room." Danny was happy, but confused.

"I'm here to prove your innocence. Here's my ghost notebook, outlining all of Danny's ghost activities." The police read the notebook, glancing at Sam every once in a while.

"How do we know you didn't fabricate this?" Before Sam said a word, Tucker ran into the room.

"Here's my electronic journal. It proves Sam is telling the truth." The police scanned the journal.

"Danny Phantom is cleared of all charges; however, he's going to the government's custody for experiments." Tucker and Sam's face fell at the idea.

**At the Guy's in White headquarters...**

Danny yelled as the scientists electrocuted him for the twelfth time. _I don't long how long I can take this, _Danny thought. _I wish Sam was here._

"The subject appears to have ghost-like resistance. Time for interrogation. Don't even think of escaping. Those wristbands we just put on you neutralize your powers."

"What? I'll die without my powers!"

"Exactly." Danny gulped, thinking of how much his family would miss him. I have to get outta here, but how?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I told you I wanted him captured. If you neutralize his powers, he'll die!" _That's odd, _thought Danny_; I thought I heard Vlad's voice._

"We have to neutralize him or he'll escape."

"Just put up the human and ghost shield I gave you and he won't escape!" Vlad sounded angry to Danny. _Great, another plan to get me to join him, _Danny thought.


	4. Escape

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. It belongs to Butch Hartman.

Chapter 4

"How did you get your ghost powers?" The agents were ruthless. They'd finally gotten the notorious Danny Phantom, and they planned to show no mercy.

"I already told you! It was an accident in my parent's lab. I accidentally turned on the ghost portal and I became part ghost."

"We know that! The question is what happened to your DNA structure?"

"I don't know! One minute I'm checking out the ghost portal, the next I'm part ghost. I DON'T KNOW WHY IT HAPPENED!" Danny's anger was apparent.

"End of questioning. Back to your cell."

**At the cell...**

Danny looked up as he saw a figure approach. Vlad's face soon filled his view. Danny scowled as ha looked upon his archenemy. _He must be behind this. He's the only person I know with my DNA,_ Danny thought.

"Well, Daniel, care to reconsider joining me?" Vlad's voice was full of triumph.

"Never! I'll never join you!"

"Then perish as they slowly kill you!" Vlad stomped away. Danny was worried. _What is Vlad up to?_

**In Amity Park...**

Sam sighed as she threw a stone into the lake. She missed Danny. _He's probably being poked and prodded like a lab rat_, Sam thought. Tucker suddenly appeared.

"Sam, you need to move on. We both know we'll never see Danny again." Tucker's words stabbed a hole in Sam's heart.

"I know, I know; I just can't move on. I love him, Tucker." The words echoed in her mind. _Did I just say that?_

"Sam, I've been doing research. It's impossible for Danny to escape. They have a shield for both ghosts and humans around his cell, and guards posted 24/7."

"What about under his cell?" Sam was formulating an idea.

"There isn't a shield under his cell. Why?" Sam smiled a HUGE grin.

**In the cell...**

Danny wondered how he'd escape. Suddenly, the obvious hit him. I'll just escape going down, Danny thought.

While the guards were switching, Danny transformed and sank into the ground. While underground, Danny noticed a tunnel. Following the tunnel, Danny escaped.

Suddenly, alarms went off. Guards streamed out of the building. Danny flew off amid ectoplasmic gunfire.

**At Fenton works...**

Danny sighed as he transformed and entered his house. Waiting for him were his parents. They didn't look happy at all.

"Daniel Andrew Fenton, how dare you escape from jail!"

"Mom, I can explain."

"Explain what! That you're a criminal for being part ghost, that you lied to us, that..."

"The only reason I lied to you is because you said you'd tear me apart molecule by molecule! I ran away from jail because I was threatened with death!" Danny felt emotionally exhausted. His parent's glares softened as they realized they'd scared off their own son.

"We're sorry, Danny, if we scared you off. We were so intent on capturing a ghost, we didn't stop and think about it." Maddie's voice was apology enough to Danny. He hugged her and sighed; this was what he'd hoped for ever since he'd gotten his powers: acceptance.

"Mom, Dad, I'm glad you accept me, but what are we going to do about the law?" Danny hoped they wouldn't turn him in.

"We don't know, Danny. The first thing your mother and I would like to do is see if there's a way to cure you."

"Dad, I can't **be** cured! I tried separating my ghost half and human half and all I did was spilt myself in half. Besides, according to a certain ghost I know, if you take away my powers, I'll die!" Danny's parent's faces fell.

"Well, young man, we're still going to run some tests." Jack Fenton was determined to cure his son.

**Later, after some tests...**

"Well, Danny, it looks like that ghost was right. Your condition is permanent." Maddie's sadness was obvious. "The only thing we can do is help you erase everyone's memory on Earth."

"How will we do that, Mom?"

"Your father and I will work on it. In the meantime, you're forbidden to leave this lab. To make sure you can't leave, I'm putting up the ghost shield."

"Mom, don't. If you do, they'll know I'm here." Danny felt paranoid, but he had a good reason to be. After all, the government was after him. "Besides, I could just escape as a human anyway." Maddie realized that Danny had a point. He may be a ghost, but he was still a human.

"Mom, I think I know a ghost that can help. His name is Clockwork. He's helped me before, and he can do it again."

**In Clockwork's tower...**

"I can not help. I'm the master of time, not reality." Clockwork looked at Danny with a set face.

"But you've changed reality before! You did it when you saved my parents, friends, and Mr. Lancer! Why can't you do it now?" Danny knew Clockwork had the power. Why wouldn't he do it?

"To stop you worst fear, you must seek out Nightmare. I believe you've already met her." Clockwork said this with a grin. _Great, _thought Danny, _she probably won't help me. _Danny flew off to search for Nightmare.


	5. Secret safe

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. That honor belongs to Butch Hartman

Chapter 5

_What is this place? I've never seen this castle before, _Danny thought.

"You've never sought me out, till now." An evil cackle echoed in the wind. "What do you want, Danny Phantom?"

"Please, undo my nightmare! Change reality so no one remembers my secret, please!"

"What makes you think I'll help you?" Nightmare knew she'd never help Danny Phantom, not for anything.

"I have a note from Clockwork." Nightmare grabbed the note and read it. The note read: If you don't grant Danny his request, I'll strip you of your power. Signed, Clockwork. Nightmare sighed;_ looks like I'm granting his request._

"Fine, I'll do it. I'll replace your DNA with a **real** ghost's DNA. That way, they'll think you're **all** ghost." Sighing, Nightmare grabbed her scepter and flew to a mirror-like portal. Her scepter reminded Danny of Freakshow's staff, except the energy was purple.

In the mirror, Danny saw the Guys in White analyzing DNA, namely, his DNA. Using her scepter, she froze the scene, flew into the mirror, and replaced Danny's DNA with Technus' DNA. Danny sighed in relief.

"There, now your secret is secure. No one except your friends and sister will know." Danny flew off, yelling his thanks.

**At the Nasty Burger...**

"Dude, are you sure you're okay? Cause I can tell you, that never happened." Tucker was worried about his friend's sanity.

"Tuck, that's my point. Nightmare changed reality so that none of it happened."

"Don't worry, Danny. I believe you, even if Tucker doesn't." Tucker gave Sam a pointed look.

"Thanks, Sam."

**In Nightmare's castle...**

"Be happy while you can, ghost boy. I shall have my revenge!" Nightmare cackled an evil laugh.


End file.
